1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio products. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for personalizing the user interfaces of audio players.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancements in audio technology, increased memory storage, and increased computer processing power, much attention has been focused on improving the interactions between the user and the media player to provide a more comfortable experience for the user. Unfortunately, many current devices require the user's attention to the display screen of the audio player device to ascertain the status of the device. In some cases, the status messages are displayed in small text or graphics that make it difficult for the user to follow. Moreover, the messages are often presented in a bland manner that fails to capture the style that a user wishes to associate with the media player. Accordingly, it is therefore desirable to provide an improved device and method for personalizing the user interface of audio computing devices.